Descubriendo sentimientos
by Belu-Saku
Summary: Días antes de San Valentín, Bokuto esta desanimado por estar solo y que Akaashi parezca darle indirectas que él no entiende, le descoloca. "Me dedicaré a ver películas románticas depresivas", "Yo prefiero a los revoltosos como usted", "¿Puedo besarte?". AkaBoku.


_**Feliz Samba Lentin~**_ Como todos los años, me he dignado a escribir un oneshot cutrisimo para ésta época, pero éste tiene algo nuevo y es que el otro día de compras me di cuenta que todos mis drabbles de SV siguen la misma línea, todos, soy tan cliché que llevo usando la misma idea 4 años, irónicamente a la gente le gusta, así que decidí cambiar un poco y ya no hacer: _"A y B se quieren, pero ninguno se atreve a declararse porque piensan que no son correspondidos y B al final se cansa y se declara en SV"_ , sino que éste sucede días antes de SV... y bueno... poco más, pero ya es un paso.

Este es el segundo oneshot que hago porque el primero acabo siendo pura comedia barata que daba pena ajena, así que si algún día se me va la olla, lo publicó, pero lo dudo... este al menos es más decente cuando lo comparan.

Estoy pensando en volver a hacer mis OiIwa que al menos esos no eran paridas :´D

.

 **Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! no me pertenece, es obra de Furudate Haruichi y yo sólo uso sus personajes sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Pareja:** Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou

 **Advertencias:** Escrito en unas dos horas y sin planificación, así que eso debería de bastar como advertencia. Horrible título y summary porque es costumbre. Final que da pena :´D

 **Aclaraciones:** En cursiva los mensajes de texto.

.

* * *

.

Los días anteriores a San Valentín siempre eran bastante movidos debido a que la gente ya empezaba a sentir el espíritu del amor varios días antes y varios institutos ya comenzaban a poner ya cosas referentes a ese día, contando, además, de varias actividades para fortalecer los lazos entre los alumnos, cosa que las parejas aprovechaban para tener una mini competencia con las otras y así demostrar que pareja era mejor. Claro, todo esto estaba bien para los que tenían a alguien, pero para los que estaban solos, solía resultar bastante incómodo.

El capitán del club de voleibol siempre destacó por su enorme energía y sus sonrisas interminables, pero siempre los días anteriores al evento, estaba tranquilo, cosa que a algunos le parecía de lo más increíble mientras a otra parte le asustaba no ver esa bola de energía no poderse quedar quieta. Ese día no era la excepción. Siendo viernes, sólo quedaban dos días para San Valentín y la tranquilidad del joven había comenzado a principios de semana y parecía que continuaría hasta la siguiente.

El joven suspiró y siguió mirando su libreta, donde se estaba dedicando a hacer un dibujo de algo que ni él mismo sabía que era. A la clase no parecía quedarle mucho tiempo para acabar, por lo que prestar atención a una clase de la cual había pasado prácticamente desde el principio no tenía sentido, además su dibujo requería más concentración.

Siguió haciendo rayas bastante molesto, ya estaba cansado que todo el día estuviesen con que quedaban pocos días para San Valentín y sólo se hablaba de ello. Normalmente a él le daba igual, por esa época siempre estaba sólo y se la pasaba con los amigos, pero este año parecía que todos sus amigos tenían pareja o ya tenían planes, ni siquiera sus padres estarían en casa ya que se irían el fin de semana, o sea, que día más triste pasaría. No era justo, él era un buen chico, no se merecía eso.

—Bokuto-san.

— ¿Eh?

Levantó la vista de su genial garabato y observó a su armador sentado frente a él mirándole de manera molesta. Iba a preguntarle que hacía en su clase, pero entonces notó que prácticamente nadie se encontraba en su asiento y varios estudiantes se estaban yendo.

—Si dejase de perder el tiempo dibujando… lo que sea que este dibujando, habría notado que su clase ya acabo.

—Es que Matemáticas es aburrido…

—Era Historia.

—Pu-pues eso… Historia es aburrida… deberías de preocuparte por tus clases, Akaashi…

—No lo necesito, a mi me va bien.

—Presumido.

Iba a protestar como solía hacer siempre, pero que el más joven estuviese alternando entre mirarle y observar el suelo, era algo que le descolocaba.

— Y entonces -comenzaba a decir el capitán- ¿Has venido aquí a meterte conmigo? Eso es cruel…

—Venía a preguntarle si quería tomar el almuerzo conmigo. Normalmente lo hacemos juntos, pero como usted está deprimido estos días, no quiere ni salir del salón y-

—No estoy deprimido.

Dijo molesto. No era justo. Además que tenía que pasarla sólo el domingo, ahora venía su armador a recordarle que esa semana no estaba en sus mejores condiciones ¿por qué todo el mundo se ponía en su contra? Él era un buen chico, de esos que ayudaban a los ancianos a cruzar la calle, entonces no era justo que todo estuviese en su contra.

Enfadado, se levantó de su asiento y antes de que el de pelo negro pudiese decir algo, se despidió y salió del salón. Quería y necesitaba estar un rato solo. Decidió que la zona de al lado de la azotea sería perfecta, además las parejas estarían fuera, así que no debía de preocuparse. Por el camino sintió su nombre varias veces, pero simplemente les ignoró.

Al llegar, gracias a Dios, su brillante deducción había sido correcta y no había nadie allí, así que se sentó en un rincón, aún molesto.

—Estúpido San Valentín y parejas felices y todo eso… con lo genial que es estar sólo y no tener que preocuparte por nadie.

Decidió sacar el móvil y mandar un mensaje a Kuroo, al menos así se distraería, además si se lo enviaba a alguno de sus compañeros, estos irían hasta allí a hablar con él y no quería eso. Así que la opción de Kuroo era mejor.

 _-"Kuroo estoy aburrido"_

 _-Kuroo~: "Molesta a alguien~"_

 _-"Eso no es divertido…"_

 _-Kuroo~: "Sí lo es. Por cierto, Kenma dice que quiere cambiar de peinado, creo que deberíamos ayudarle~"_

Bokuto rió y continuó durante varios minutos con una conversación sin ningún sentido aparente donde hablaban de todo y nada a la vez, del tipo que a ellos le gustaban.

Y habría continuado así hasta que acabase el almuerzo, si no fuese porque había oído como unos pasos sonaban por la escalera y esta vez, como él si estaba prestando atención, pudo ver a Akaashi antes que éste dijese algo.

Iba a protestar o al menos a decirle que quería estar sólo, pero durante unos segundos le pareció distinguir tristeza en el rostro del de ojos verdes, aunque fue demasiado rápido, porque cuando éste giro el rostro para chocar las miradas, volvía a ser el tranquilo de siempre.

— ¿Puedo sentarme con usted?

—Ah… ¿sí?

—Bien.

El número cuatro se movió un poco, aunque no hacía falta ya que tenían varios metros para ellos, pero igualmente lo hizo. Mientras él otro tomaba asiento a su lado, a una pequeña distancia bastante extraña, ya que Akaashi siempre era de los muy exagerados con el espacio personal, el cual Bokuto invadía prácticamente todo el día, y él decidió guardar el móvil, aunque era una lástima porque al final no sabría como acabo la pelea entre Kuroo y Yakkun por cuál de los dos podía comer más panes en un minuto, pero bueno, ya se enteraría después, ahora tenía que resolver algo con Akaashi, no sabía el qué, pero cuando el de ojos verdes estaba en ese estado es porque algo le preocupaba.

—Oye, Akaashi… ¿sucede… algo?

El recién nombrado negó con la cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacia el más alto que sintió que algo no iba bien allí.

—Estoy bien ¿y usted?

— ¿Yo? Como siempre, supongo…

El de pelo negro no quedó satisfecho pero simplemente pareció rendirse y desvió la mirada hacia un costado para observar algo que Bokuto no llegaba a ver.

El silencio incómodo reino el lugar y el más mayor comenzó a sentirlo. Él no era de los que se quedaban callados mucho tiempo y toda esta situación que su cerebro parecía no entender, le molestaba, se supone que era él el que siempre era una montaña rusa de emociones, pero esta vez, parecía que él era el tranquilo y Akaashi actuaba raro, no tenía sentido.

Le observó de reojo y notó como el más joven había cogido un hilo que había sobresalido de la chaqueta de su uniforme y estaba jugando con él. Decir que sabía que pasaba por su cabeza era ser demasiado presuntuoso, pero aunque desconocía en general que podía ser, había una parte de él que sabía que cuando Akaashi hacia eso, era porque quería decir algo que en un principio no era natural en él, como una declaración o una frase realmente vergonzosa o algo así, bueno, Bokuto se entendía.

Ya cansado del silencio. Decidió romperlo.

—Akaashi/Bokuto-san.

Ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio invitando al otro a hablar primero, pero al notar que no empezaba, decidieron volver a intentarlo.

—Escucha que/Yo quiero…

Otra vez se silenciaron. Pero en esta ocasión, Bokuto decidió no esperar tanto tiempo para hablar.

— ¿Qué pasa, Akaashi? Estás raro… y se supone que el raro siempre soy yo…

—Es usted quién se va de su clase sin decir nada, enfadado, y ¿soy yo el raro?

—No tienes que ser tan malo conmigo…

—Lo siento…

Bokuto bajo su mirada para observar sus geniales zapatos e infló un poco las mejillas cual niño pequeño. Que su armador actuase así era extraño.

Pudo oírlo suspirar y de reojo volvió a observarlo y ¿estaba más cerca suya? No es que pareciese haberse movido tanto, sólo que sentía que la distancia había disminuido un poco, o al menos eso es lo que creía.

—Bokuto-san ¿Qué hará el domingo?

—Supongo que lo que hago la mayoría de años en la noche de San Valentín… ver películas románticas tristes donde uno muere…

Pudo sentir la mirada de incredulidad del más joven.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tú tienes un mejor plan?

El de pelo negro sacó de su bolsillo un bollo relleno de crema y lo rompió a la mitad, para así ofrecerle la otra parte a su _senpai_ , el cual agradeció porque se había ido de su salón sin almuerzo.

—Ninguno en especial. Pero lo de ver películas deprimentes tampoco parece tan mala idea…

— ¡Eso es genial, entonces si harás eso…!

El de pelo negro le observó sorprendido y Bokuto podría decir que durante una fracción de segundo, notó alegría en su mirada.

—Si quieres puedo recomendarte alguna película, Akaashi~

El recién nombrado bajó la mirada hacia el bollo que tenía en sus manos y asintió. Bokuto ahora podría decir que sentía la decepción, pero ¿qué se supone que le pasaba a su compañero?

— ¿Cómo es que alguien como tú no tiene a nadie con quién pasar San Valentín? O sea, eres un chico atractivo y atlético… eso suele atraer a la gente…

Debería haber escogido mejor sus palabras, no es que no fuese lo que pensaba, sólo que ya desde hacía varios meses había decidido que lo que sentía por Akaashi nunca sería correspondido, así que decidió actuar como que no pasaba nada y cuidaría sus palabras para que él otro no notase lo que en realidad sentía.

—Usted también lo es y estará solo.

Bokuto sintió que le clavaban una espada a su orgullo. No había notado lo doloroso que sonaba.

—Pero es distinto… la gente suele preferir a los callados –volvió a mirarle, aunque éste tenía su vista hacia el frente mientras terminaba de comer lo que quedaba de su almuerzo-, así que es más normal que tu tengas más éxito, por eso es raro…

Akaashi terminó el último trozo y luego le devolvió la mirada, una que Bokuto era imposible descifrar, así que simplemente siguió comiendo esperando la respuesta.

—Yo prefiero a alguien con más energía, más revoltoso, como usted.

Este trozo lo mascó con bastante lentitud, su cerebro estaba más ocupado en lo que acababa de oír que en tragar ¿Qué se supone que había sido eso? No podía ser una indirecta ¿verdad? Eso sí que se escapaba a todo. Era imposible que fuese eso, así que ¿qué se supone que era? ¿Sólo una frase sin más? Capaz que era el intento de Akaashi para animarle, haciéndole entender que seguramente encontraría a alguien que le gustase los tipos más cabezotas como él, pero no era necesario decirlo de esa manera que se podía malinterpretar. Aunque también podía ser una frase sin más.

Por fin tragó el trozo y volvió a meterse otro en la boca y fue cuando notó que no habían pasado ni dos segundos y él ya se había creado toda una teoría en su cabeza. Necesitaba calmarse, pensar fríamente, eso que él casi nunca hacía.

—Bueno… -decidió hablar tras tragar el otro trozo- para gustos, colores…

El silencio volvió a reinar y él aprovechó para terminar de comer, ni siquiera quería ver al otro, no le gustaba no entender a la gente, le hacía sentirse incómodo. Por lo que comer era una buena opción. Esta vez no era el silencio incómodo de antes, o al menos por su parte.

Terminó el último trozo, mordiéndolo demasiado fuerte cabe destacar, así que el hecho de que se cayese un poco de crema por el borde de sus labios hasta la barbilla, no era de extrañar. Intentó hacer que la lengua llegue, pero sólo logro lamer el borde, así que iba a cogerlo con sus dedos, pero antes de hacerlo, sintió la mano de su compañero cogiéndole la barbilla para mover su rostro un poco y así mirarle. Antes de poder decir algo, la distancia entre ambos parecía haberse acortado aún más, sin contar que el rostro del más joven estaba demasiado cerca del suyo. Sintió la lengua de Akaashi lamiendo la zona donde se encontraba la crema, empezando desde abajo, yendo lentamente hacia arriba, y durante esos segundos sintió que se quedaba sin respiración.

Ahora sí que su cerebro era incapaz de reaccionar e intentar de entender la situación. Tenía que calmarse, debía hacerlo, pensar tranquilamente. Él se había ensuciado y Akaashi simplemente le estaba limpiando, claro que pudiese haber escogido otro método mucho menos… ¿provocativo? Pero sólo le estaba ayudando, no debía de pensar de más, no debía, no claro que no…

Entonces fue cuando el de ojos verdes llegó hasta el borde de sus labios y Bokuto sintió que se paralizaba, él había querido estar en esa posición varias veces, pero ya había renunciado a ello, así que ¿por qué le pasaba esto? No era justo. Él se supone que estaba superando el no ser correspondido, hacer esto era darle esperanzas falsas. Por fin, Akaashi terminó de lamer toda la crema y fue cuando Bokuto se dio cuenta que en todo ese momento, el quinto no había despegado su mirada de la suya.

Akaashi al terminar, se lamió los labios mientras su miraba observaba alternativamente los ojos del mayor y sus labios. Entonces, Bokuto, pareció entender la mirada de lujuria que el joven llevaba desde que había comenzado la acción.

Por fin sintió que volvía a respirar y le entró el pánico. Aún Akaashi le seguía sosteniendo la barbilla y la poca distancia y las miradas libidinosas, hacían que su cerebro hubiese dejado de funcionar correctamente, haciendo que simplemente este allí quieto.

De repente el ruido de la campana avisando el fin del almuerzo se hizo presente. Bokuto sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo y decidió hacer lo único que podía en ese momento: huir. Un plan cobarde, pero ya le daba igual todo.

—Oh dios, no debo llegar tarde a clases o me castigaran. Adiós, Akaashi.

Se levantó y bajo las escaleras rápidamente. Corrió, prácticamente, hasta su clase y se sentó en su asiento. Cuando estuvo allí, se quedó varios minutos tranquilo, hasta que el profesor llegó y el aprovechó para coger una toallita y limpiarse la cara, hasta llegar a la zona de la barbilla, la cual limpió lentamente sin entender muy bien lo que acababa de pasar. Al terminar, volvió a guardar la toallita y se dio cuenta, por fin, que necesitaba ayuda. Sin que el profesor se diese cuenta, cogió su móvil y le envió un mensaje de socorro a Kuroo, quién no tarde prácticamente nada en responder.

 _-Kuroo~: "Cálmate ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Hay alguien muerto?"_

 _-"Mi cerebro"_

 _-Kuroo~: "Ese no cuenta, hermano…"_

 _-"No seas malo, me lo estoy pasando mal…"_

 _-Kuroo~: "Lo siento, bueno dime ¿qué paso?"_

 _-"Fue raro, pero en resumen, se me cayó crema en la cara y Akaashi la ha lamido y luego me miraba con cara de que quería más que sólo hacer eso…"_

 _-Kuroo~: "Espera un momento… ¿qué? Akaashi y tu… espera… ¿qué hiciste luego?"_

 _-"Me entró el pánico, pero sonó la campana y vine a clase como un buen estudiante…"_

 _-Kuroo~: "Haberte quedado allí y saltado las clases… deberías haberle besado, idiota"_

 _-"Los buenos estudiantes vamos a clase, Kuroo-kun…"_

 _-Kuroo~: "Pero a ti te gusta Akaashi… haber aprovechado"_

 _-"Ya te había dicho que lo había superado. Que como nunca sería correspondido, me había rendido…"_

 _-Kuroo~: "Hermano… casi te besa… ¿no crees que eso demuestra que en realidad tienes oportunidad?"_

 _-"Capaz que lo hizo sin pensar~"_

 _-Kuroo~: "Tu no irías haciéndole eso a cualquiera ¿o sí?"_

 _-"…"_

 _-Kuroo~: "¿Recuerdas qué una vez te dije que cuando tu no mirabas, Akaashi te estaba observando siempre? Pues ahora tiene sentido… tu le gustas, pero seguramente le da vergüenza decírtelo~"_

 _-"Eso explicaría la indirecta…"_

 _-Kuroo~: "¿Qué indirecta? Vamos, empieza a contar, igualmente pensaba ignorar esta clase… se me da bien Inglés, así que…"_

El resto de la hora, se había dedicado a hablar sobre lo sucedido en el almuerzo y de paso relacionar varias acciones que en un principio parecían no tener un doble sentido, que habían sucedido entre Akaashi y Bokuto. Todo esto había servido para llegar a dos conclusiones: la primera era que Akaashi le correspondía y la otra era que ellos le estaban buscando la quinta pata al gato, Akaashi no sentía nada por su capitán y ellos malinterpretaron todo. En conclusión: Bokuto tendría que hablar con él. Si todo salía bien, perfecto, si resultaba que era todo malinterpretación, el de ojos ámbar podía huir de la situación diciendo que había perdido una apuesta con Kuroo y era todo una broma.

Los siguientes dos períodos fueron seguramente las horas más cortas para Bokuto. Parecía que hacía unos pocos minutos era cuando estaban junto a Kuroo planeando todo y ahora ya casi acababan las clases y… hay dios, estaba sonando la campana. Debía huir. No podía hacerlo. Prefería pasar su San Valentín viendo películas románticas tristes que estar deprimido porque le habían roto el corazón.

Recogió rápido sus cosas y pensaba huir, pero un mensaje de Shirofuku diciéndole que el equipo debía reunirse tras la parte trasera del instituto, le distrajo y decidió ir hacia allí. Aunque cuando estaba llegando, volvió a leer el mensaje y se dio cuenta que la chica no lo había enviado al grupo del club, sino a él, entonces empezó a sospechar que aquí había algo que no coordinaba. Al llegar, vio a ambas managers junto a Akaashi en el lugar, cuando ellas le vieron, les saludaron y salieron corriendo. Entonces lo entendió, su plan de huir había fallado, ahora no podía simplemente intentar esquivar a su armador e irse a casa a comer chocolate hasta hartarse.

—Hola… -saludo

—Buenas tardes…

—Oye, Akaashi… ¿sucede algo?

—Lo siento… yo… bueno ellas… -el chico suspiró- tenemos que hablar, Bokuto-san.

—Claro… dime…

El silencio incómodo les invadió y el de pelo de dos colores prefirió observar un poco las nubes del cielo. A pesar de su color oscuro, el cielo estaba bonito.

Se quedaron varios minutos sin decir ni una palabra, cada uno en sus pensamientos. Hasta que al final, Bokuto decidió hablar. Primero se acercó un poco al más joven, estar tan distanciados no era cómodo. Aunque el otro parecía no querer mirarle, era mejor eso que nada.

—Si es por lo que pasó antes, no pasa nada, creo que t-

Pero antes de decir algo más, Akaashi había sacado una pequeña bolsa roja de su mochila y se la había entregado. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que era.

—En clase nos han obligado a hacer chocolate. Y, bueno… us-usted dijo que no tenía a nadie… a-así que… bueno… cójalo…

Observó la bolsa y luego a Akaashi, así sucesivamente. Ahora sí que estaba perdido.

—Gracias… lo siento, no tengo nada para darte y y-

—Invíteme…

— ¿Qué?

—Que me invites… -comenzó a bajar la voz- el domingo…

El silencio reinó el lugar, otra vez. Ese día parecía que no dejaría de hacerlo.

Los segundos seguían pasando y no parecía suceder nada.

Akaashi tenía pinta de que en cualquier momento saldría corriendo y Bokuto simplemente intentaba unir las piezas.

El silencio se mantenía y cada vez era más incómodo.

—Akaashi… ¿puedo… besarte?

— ¿Qué…?

Vale ya. Esta vez se había pasado. Maldita boca, debería dejar que su cerebro piense y no simplemente decir lo que primero cruzaba por su cabeza. Sin embargo, por fin el otro le estaba mirando, ya era un gran paso.

—Lo siento, no debí decir eso… yo…

Pero antes de que Bokuto intentase dar cualquier excusa, Akaashi le había cogido de la corbata y tirado hacia él, uniendo los labios en un simple roce que duró solo un toque.

—Puedes hacerlo… -decía el de ojos verdes- las veces que quieras…

A ambos los rostros se les tiñeron de rojo y empezaron a sentir los mismos síntomas de completa vergüenza. Intentaron decir algo pero sólo salían balbuceos. Se separaron rápidamente y desvariaron sus miradas. Bokuto sentía el corazón resonar en sus oídos y se preguntaba si Akaashi podía oírlo, además le temblaban las manos. Le costaba respirar con normalidad y se estaba preguntando si todo eso lo había causado un simple roce de labios, no quería imaginarse si quería avanzar las cosas.

De repente no supo porque y empezó a reírse, aunque supuso que eran por los nervios. El otro le miró intrigado y luego le sonrió, de esas pocas veces que Akaashi sonreía. Por fin la tensión del lugar comenzó a disminuir.

—Oh dios… -decía Bokuto entre risas- esto parece un _dorama_ …

—Espero que sea de los buenos

Por fin comenzó a parar la risa y la tensión desapareció.

El viento empezó a hacerse presente y la temperatura comenzó a disminuir, pero ellos estaban demasiado absortos en lo que le sucedía a ellos, que ni siquiera lo notaron, al igual que el atardecer que empezaba a hacerse presente.

—Akaashi… ¿lo de hoy qué se supone que ha sido?

—Ah… bueno… mis intentos de ligar con usted… -respondía algo avergonzado

—Sabía que no lo había imaginado… y yo que pensaba que lo estaba malinterpretando…

—Yo pensaba que usted pasaba de mí… o que yo era extremadamente malo para las indirectas.

—Oh dios, que vergüenza… pero fue divertido~

El de ojos ámbar abrió su mochila para guardar el chocolate entregado por el otro chico. Todos y cada uno de sus movimientos fueron observados por el de pelo negro. Bokuto no era idiota, sabía lo que estaba esperando su _kouhai_.

Cuando cerró su mochila y observó al de ojos verdes, pudo notar su intranquilidad.

—Akaashi ¿quieres pasar conmigo San Valentín?

—Claro

—Perfecto~ y te daré algo yo también~

El más bajo asintió sin dejar de prestarle atención a los labios del otro y de vez en cuando levantaba un poco la mirada para observar los ojos del mayor. Bokuto observó todos los movimientos con tranquilidad, mientras Akaashi parecía todo lo contrario, además el hecho que se mordiese el labio inferior a la vez que observaba los suyos le hizo entender lo que esperaba el de pelo negro. Así que simplemente se dejo llevar por la situación, él no era de los que pensaban mucho sus acciones, simplemente actuaba.

Cogió las mejillas del de ojos verdes y acercó su rostro al de él. Sus labios volvieron a unirse, esta vez en un beso mucho más lento, con más sentimiento. Podía sentir la respiración del otro cuando se separaba un poco para coger aire y luego volver a unir ambos labios, y debía admitir que podría quedarse así por siempre. Sintió los brazos de Akaashi rodeando su cintura y como éste le acercaba más a él. El beso era intenso, pero ambos querían más y lo sabían. El aire empezó a faltar, aunque se separaban un poco para cogerlo, y para su desgracia, tuvieron que detenerse, pero mantuvieron sus rostros uno cerca del otro mientras recuperaban oxígeno.

—Me gustas.

Fue simple. Rápido. Pero era lo que ambos necesitaban oír y decir.

Bokuto volvió a reírse y Akaashi simplemente sonrió.

Ambos se separaron, pero el de pelo de dos colores, cogió al otro de la mano.

—Akaashi, vayamos a tomar algo, es la hora de la merienda.

—Aún no lo es. Pero no importa. Vayamos, Bokuto-san.

— ¿Tenías más planes para conquistarme?

—Sí. Uno de ellos era emborracharle.

—Akaashi, por dios…

—En mi cabeza parecía un buen plan… También pensé en simplemente tirarle al suelo y besarle…

—Ese me gusta~

—Ambos planes aún no están descartados…

— ¡Akaashi!

El recién nombrado le sonrió y volvió a besarle.

Cuando iban a comenzar a caminar, empezaron a oír una melodía romántica que provenía del salón de teatro, seguramente de alguna obra en honor a San Valentín, además las farolas del instituto comenzaron a encenderse y por fin notaron que ya era un atardecer demasiado oscuro y que casi no veían.

Bokuto sintió la mano libre de Akaashi nuevamente en su cintura y él colocó la suya sobre su hombro. La verdad es que no tenían ni idea de cómo se bailaba esa canción pero eso era lo de menos. Dieron varias vueltas, se pisaron varias veces los pies, en alguna ocasión casi se caen. Al final acabaron apoyando sus frentes una contra la otra mientras tarareaban la canción de fondo y se sonreían. Hasta que al final volvieron a darse otro beso, igual que antes fueron varios roces de labios, pero a cada toque, sentían que su piel quemaba y una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorría sus cuerpos. Se quedaron así varios segundos, hasta que Bokuto habló.

—Ahora ya es la hora de la merienda~

—Sí, Bokuto-san… ya es la hora…

El mayor besó la frente del más bajo y volvió a coger una de sus manos para arrastrarle a cualquier lugar donde él pudiese comer algo. Comenzaron a caminar y empezaron a planear que hacer el domingo y como sería la futura declaración para empezar formalmente a salir. Bokuto volvió a reír como siempre y Akaashi cogió con más fuerza su mano que comenzaba a ser balanceada por el más alto.

El primer San Valentín de ambos prometía ser uno que recordarían por siempre.

.

* * *

.

Cuando estaba beteando ésto, empecé a reírme por el cutre final porque fue en plan: _"Que se note que ya no sabía lo que escribía y quería acabar ya para irme a desayunar"_. Me sigo riendo del final y me da toda la vergüenza subir esto... pero ya estaba escrito... aunque llore de lo fail. Y no importa lo que este pasando en el manga, para mi Kuroo y Bokuto siempre serán bros~.

Por cierto, el título me llevo más de diez minutos, así que les agradezcan si lo han leído a pesar del horrible título :´D.

Bueno, espero que se lo pasen bien hoy y ya nos leemos en el próximo oneshot que suba~ **see you~**


End file.
